Johnny Cade
Personality Johnny is very quiet, but very kind hearted and caring. He was never very violent, unless in an emergency (like if he ever got jumped again, or when Ponboy was being drowned in that case he killed the soc, Bob) Out of the whole gang, he is one of the only people (exception of Sodapop) who can understand and listen to Ponyboy, and can sit with him long enough to watch a movie, unlike the rest of the boys. Ponyboy is the person who reminded him about all the good in the world like clouds and sunsets, because he said he had started to forget about them. Johnny is one of the only people that Pony can talk to (other than Sodapop) and Johnny and Pony have been best friends for a long time. During the time that they spent together in that church,they added strength to thier friendship. After Johnny dies,Ponyboy is depressed, but doesn't crack like Dally. Johnny is very peaceful and can be hurt easily by friends. Johnny might look dangerous on the outside,but inside he is very peaceful like Sodapop. Johnny would be descibed as the exact oppisite of Dally. Johnny is sweet,caring,quiet,and shy. He never wants to hurt anybody;he would try talking instead of violence. What Johnny didn't know after he died is that Dally died with him after he robbed a place and was shot by the police force. Relationships Johnny's relationship with his parents is not a good one. His father would beat him constantly, and his mother would only speak to him to yell at him. Johnny`s relationship with the gang is like they were family to him. He was the gang's pet. His relationship with Ponyboy is that they were best buddies. He also had a good relationship with Dally, because he idolized him. Mrs. Cade Johnny hates his mother due to the fact that she ignores him, except when yelling at him. Mr. Cade His relationship with his father is no better. Constantly yelling at him, Mr. Cade would often beat Johnny. But despite this, Johnny would never cry or flinch when he was struck. In fact, Johnny preferred being beat by his father, because his father at least acknowleged that he was home. This is part of the reason why Ponyboy describes him as a puppy that has been kicked too often. The Gang Johnny was described as being the gang's pet. Although he wasn't the youngest in the group, he was treated as such, but he was the smallest in the gang. Nobody would ever yell or get mad at Johnny, and all of them did their best to take care of him. Ponyboy was his best friend. Johnny looks up to Dallas Winston, or Dally, who is put in the hospital with him. While there, Johnny he misses the rumble, while Dally escapes and makes it. After the rumble, Ponyboy and Dally go to the hospital to check on Johnny. When they get there, Johnny is dying. Johnny tells Pony to "Stay Gold" and dies. The whole gang is devastated by Johnny's death. Ponyboy Curtis Johnny and Ponyboy are best friends - they went through a lot during the time they spent together. Johnny saved Ponyboy from the Socs by stabbing Bob, because the Socs were trying to drown him. They decided that it would be best to go and visit Dally, because he would knew what to do and where to go to hide from the police. Once they met Dally, he gave them $50 a gun and told them to go hide in an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain. In the church, they grew even closer then they already were. Dallas (Dally) Winston Dallas was Johnny's hero, and Dallas loved Johnny. Johnny "worshiped the ground Dallas walked on". Dallas became very depressed when Johnny died. Shortly after Johnny's death, Dally ran out and robbed a grocery store which then led to him being shot and killed under a street light. Everyone knew that he would die young, desperate and violent. He said his life, without Johnny, was nothing. Johnny was the only thing Dallas loved in the world, and then when Johnny was gone, he cracked. 'Death' After saving Pony Boy from being killed in the church fire, Johnny had serios burns and a broken spine he was in critical condition.He died after the Greesers won the rumble his finle words were "Stay gold Pony" Category:characters Category:deaths Category:Greasers Category:Stay Gold Category:Reveiws of his sexy ness